


A Special Checkup

by Steamy



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Drugged Sex, F/M, Hospital, Oral Sex, Tit-fucking, Vaginal, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamy/pseuds/Steamy
Summary: A clinic that stopped getting new patients due to a number of recent rumors is left in the care of Mikan Tsumiki, who's also in charge of seeing a patient for a checkup and giving him a shot to make him immune to said sickness! But when the shy girl's clumsiness results in a volley of syringes of different types being injected into the man's body, how will he reawaken from his drug-induced sleep? And how will Tsumiki be able to fix her mishap?
Relationships: Male Reader (Anon) | Mikan Tsumiki
Kudos: 14





	A Special Checkup

It was almost chilling at how empty the waiting room was. Or maybe it was just chilly. Either way, it was quite unnerving being the only one in the lobby. No doctors walking along, no secretaries at the front desk, not even a janitor. There weren't even any children playing with those bizarre sliding toys only seen in places like this. The aura that the mere waiting room gave off was like that of an abandoned town. It was lonely, cold, and somewhat off-putting. Yet, he chose to come here to get both his check up and his vaccine shot despite the rumors he heard going around. Reaching into his pocket, the visitor took out his phone and swiped his finger on screen after screen, reading the various headlines that seemed to go out of their way to relentlessly slander this clinic. From infected doctors to clumsy nurses, it seemed that a majority of the reason the clinic wasn't visited often in the following weeks had to do with its staff. But where were they? As if being answered by the heavens, a woman burst through the door carrying a clipboard.

"I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry! I-I had to get some paperwork ready, but I'm ready to begin your examination--!" A shy yet desperate voice came from a girl whose violet hair flowed like a river of violet petals. Some of her locks seemed uneven, though, as if they were cut off by something. He caught a glimpse of her eyes, a mix of shining grey and purple, looking downward. Her shaky hands, one of them wrapped in bandages, released the clipboard close to her chest, which seemed covered by a pink shirt, and a white apron with red stripes covering that. She squeaked as she hit the ground, legs spread and all. With both of them bandaged, one with a tiny little band-aid and the other wrapped up to her thigh with thin, white wrappings, a full view of what lied beneath the girl's skirt came into view: a pair of elegantly-fitting white panties that flashed before the man's eyes. 

Keeping the position for more than a few seconds, the female squeaked again before quickly recovering,standing on her two feet with a dark red face, steam oozing from her cheeks while she held the clipboard back to her chest. "...A-Are you mad at me?" Upon seeing her patient shake his head, a small sigh of relief escaped the blushing girl's lips."T-That's...a relief. If the first patient in ages left now, I wouldn't know what to do...."

The female moved the clipboard from her chest and, with ever so slightly trembling hands, read aloud the details. "Anon...Attending the clinic for check-ups and a vaccination..." She sighed again. "It's something simple...I-I mean, I can definitely do it, but I'm just glad it isn't anything dire." She looked back over to Anon, who pointed to his neck. "...A sore throat, too? W-Well, that'd explain why you're so quiet. I'm sorry, really...Oh! Um...My name!" She shook her head, then looked into his eyes with as much determination as possible...which wasn't much. "I-I'm Mikan Tsumiki! But you can call me Mikan! Or Tsumiki! Or...whatever makes you comfortable, really..."

She looked around at the clinic and frowned. The sight of such an empty lobby was the complete opposite of what she experienced when she first came here. "U-Um...you really are the first one to visit us in weeks. So I should start off by saying thank you..." She looked back over to Anon, who seemed to be scratching his head awkwardly. "O-Oh, I'm sorry! I suppose I shouldn't keep you waiting! I-If I made you upset..." Anon shook his head again, and Mikan looked down to the ground a bit sadly. "...R-Right...Let's get started." She turned around and walked through the door and down the hall to her office. Naturally, Anon followed. His eyes looked over the nurse as he followed her, glancing at the girl's figure from behind while she guided him. He found his eyes unable to stop looking at her hips, and wondered what could lie beneath that white fabric he saw earlier.

"I-I'm sorry," apologized the girl as they walked. "I know it's strange being in a medical facility that's so empty...But I was once known as the Super High School Level Nurse. So...Even if it's just me, I can take care of you just fine. Are you comfortable with that?" She gasped, almost as if she had committed some kind of atrocious sin. "Y-You don't have to answer that! You probably aren't! I-I'll try to get this over with quickly, so please forgive me...if you can..."

The way she was apologizing made his wandering eyes stop from a well-placed sense of guilt, and he simply followed her into the exam room. It seemed to be somewhat bigger than the ones he was used to going into, and even the examination table seemed to be more comfortable than most.

"A-Alright...Um...If you could please take a seat?" Anon sat himself down on resting chair while Mikan retrieved a stethoscope. "A-Alright...Can you please lift up your shirt...?"

It was almost baffling at how diligent she was when it came to examining him. Just a little earlier, she was tripping on herself and apologizing at every turn. But seeing her in action reminded him about her saying that she was a Super High School Level Nurse. She verbally expressed the data clearly as she wrote down what she observed on the clipboard on her desk. In its own way, she seemed cute like this, too. Watching her go back yet again to the desk holding everything she needed for the examination, Anon's eyes couldn't help but to drift over the girl again. Despite the cut-up hair and her earlier blunders, she wasn't anything short of attractive, and part of him hoped that another stumble would happen sometime soon. Grabbing a tiny rubber hammer, she walked back to Anon before leaning down just a little bit.

"Okay...If you don't mind, can you scoot up a bit? And also pull up your leg sleeve, please? T-This will only take a moment..." Anon did as Mikan asked and pulled up his leg sleeve. His eyes slowly trailed off to the girl's chest as she prepped herself. Even through her shirt, the form of her bust was quite enticing. With just a little bit of a jiggle that accompanied her movements, it stood out to him at that very moment than anything else, including the reaction his body had to the rubber mallet hitting his knee.

"...Anon...? A-Are you okay, Anon...?" The calls for his name yanked his attention towards Mikan, who looked up at her patient that seemed to be in a trance. She wasn't unfamiliar with the way she looked at him. Just by looking at his face, she had a pretty good idea on what thoughts were going through his head. But the most prevailing one, as usual, took full control of her mind. "D-Did I anger you somehow? D-Don't tell me you felt severe pain from that... Or maybe, is it that you don't trust me?" Another confused look swept across Anon's face. "I-It's true, a lot of our staff is sick now... Well, more so that I'm the only one that managed to not get sick... I suppose it would have been better if it had been anyone else, right?"

Even as Anon shook his head, Mikan bowed her head slightly. "I know you have no other choice to except me, but I'm still really sorry! So..." She lifted her face, the tears swelling in her eyes inflicting confusion and concern onto the man. "So in exchange, I'll do everything as quickly and efficiently as possible! P-Please stay right here!" She turned around and quickly walked out of the room. Was it really okay to fantasize about doing things to a woman like her, Anon thought. He honestly wish he could speak his honest feelings to her, but the soreness in his throat didn't seem to allow that at all. After waiting for a little bit, he heard what sounded like clanging in a plastic box, and Mikan walked rather quickly holding a small box of syringes.

"T-The vaccination's been prepared in advanced," said Mikan. "But I wasn't able to organize the syringes in time, so please just give me a minute to---" A squeak replaced what would have been the end of her sentence. The bandage wrap on her leg managed to go undone, tripping herself yet again. Instead of another steamy pantyshot, though, Anon was met with a volley of syringes that were mixed in the box. As if thrown by someone playing darts, the needles stuck themselves all over Anon's body, from the shoulders to his waist. Even his poor nipples fell victim to one of the needles. A burning wave of pain flooded his body, and in a matter of seconds he fell back onto the examination table, the ceiling the last thing he saw before he entered a realm of darkness that took him away from the pain, if only for a moment.

Ever so slowly, droplets of light started to flicker in the darkness of Anon's unconsciousness. He found himself waking up to a new ceiling, with slightly dimmer lights. He looked over one side, noticing he wasn't on the examination table from earlier, but now on top of a soft bed that was much more comfortable. Part of him wanted to rest on this bed a little more, but the sounds of heavy sobbing turned his attention to a crying Mikan sitting in a desk chair and bawling her eyes out.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." She repeated her apology over and over again, yet she didn't notice Anon waking up until she managed to move her hands after half a minute of crying. "Y-You're alive... There was a ninety percent chance you'd survive what happen to you, b-but I was still worried about the other ten percent..." She sniffled, then quickly got up, moving to him. "H-How are you, though? Are you feeling....different?" She asked him while nervously gliding a shaking hand over to her forehead. She didn't realize, though, that the single touch would awaken everything that she injected into Anon.

Almost instantly, Anon stood on his feet, and Mikan, who had been too busy panicking about the accident, noticed some very notable changes about the man. He was taller than before, for starters, and the muscles in his body seemed to have intensified. His arms, shoulders, and chest were all bigger than before. A good deal of weight had been lost, and even a bit of definition on his abdomens started to become apparent. His hips and calves also seemed to have gotten a bit swollen. And then there was his crotch. It wasn't hard to notice it now, especially with the way it threatened to tear through the man's trousers. If she didn't know any better, it looked more like a weapon than a penis. She gulped.

"...So this was the drugs' effects," expressed Mikan, a blush forming on her cheeks. "A rapid growth of various muscles throughout the body, including... t-the genitals..." She put her hands up to each other, poking her fingers together while looking to the side. "...I-It's good that you're alive, but I have no idea how long this effect will last... or if it's temporary in the first place..." The gravity of the situation began to weigh upon the tear-stained nurse again, and she shook in terror at the thought of losing her future as a nurse. "N-No... E-Even if it didn't result in a death, I still did something really bad to you... I-I'm sorry...I really did bother you in the end. N-No, I did something much, much worse than just simply bother you. If you want me to d-die, then I'll...I-I'll happily---"

The nurse was cut off by the feeling of herself getting pulled into Anon's arms before he lunged his face down to hers, his lips pressing onto hers while his hands held onto her waist. The teary-eyed Mikan was shocked by the sudden kiss, but didn't do anything to retaliate. She remembered the way he looked at her a few hours ago. Her mind jumped to the conclusion that he hated him, but those eyes of his said otherwise. Was the alternative to that conclusion more sickening? It was hard to say, especially since, if anything, it hinted that he wanted her around.

Anon's hands traveled up the girl's chest until they reached her breasts, gripping them rather repeatedly, his fingers sinking into the large tits through her shirt. Wincing, Mikan let her grab and pull on her breasts while beginning to return the kiss. The gaze in her eyes, once shy and apologizing, was slowly becoming infected with a far more lustful one, and her eyelids lowered halfway as she felt the heat started to rise throughout her body. Her soft moans decorated the kiss, which was gradually getting rougher when Anon forced his tongue into her mouth and wrestled hers into submission. Offering little resistance, she attempted to roll her tongue around his, pleasurable chills echoing through her body from the way he forcefully groped at her chest.

Soon enough, he pulled away from the kiss, a bridge of saliva lingering between their lips. Mikan panted heavily as she looked into his eyes, though she was blushing as red as a rose, and she shook like a tree branch in a tornado. "I-I-I-I-It seems that it also increases the l-libido... I-In its own way, it's a r-really dangerous weapon..." Each one of her eyes moved on their own accord, one looking at his body, the other at the large mass. One eye looking directly into his, the other looking at the floor out of embarrassment. She closed her eyes, standing still for a second before opening them again, clasping her hands together in thought. "...U-Um... I really put you through a lot, s-so..." She contemplated the current situation silently, but her thought process sped up when Anon's hands squeezed her boobs again. Mikan gasped, and tried to speak through the moans her lips let out.

"I-I...It's my responsibility a-as... gnnh... Your nurse... To make sure... hah...that you're in g-good health..." She said this, but she was truthfully getting into the feelings of his hands on her. Each grope of her breast jolted a phenomena of pleasure through her, and her head felt a slight as a balloon. This wasn't the first time something like this happened in her life. There were points in time where any person, be it relatively decent friends to complete strangers and, of course, those that bullied her by taking advantage of her kindness. As time went on, however, she began to slowly develop a need for those things to happen, not only because her own urges became attuned to these lustful advances, but also because it was the ultimate sign that someone absolutely needed her.

That absolution drove the happiness in her heart, and, equally, the ecstasy that fueled her need for this somewhat warped intimacy from head to toe.

"S-So... l-let me take care of you... in a-anyway I possibly can..." Rather quickly, she was beginning to feel herself melt into Anon's hands, which continued to fondle with her breasts. Her nipples stiffened through her shirt, and just barely through her apron. "I-If you don't mind... Could I ask a favor...? I-I know I deserve the absolute worst to happen... b-but I love being a nurse... s-so, please...D-Don't tell anyone about---"

She only saw Anon nod once before he moved his hands down to the bottom of her shirt. He gripped onto the edges and, with one foul swoop, lifted it up quickly along with the apron, pulling it over Mikan's head to leave her upper body in only a light pink bra that just barely managed to hold her cleavage. She closed her eyes as she was stripped of her clothes, and kept them closed as he lifted up the cups of her bra, her huge breasts now exposed with pink swollen nipples. After letting her tits jiggle for a few seconds, Anon, looked down at her bare chest, watching her chest slightly leave up and own.

"Do...D-Do you like them..?" the topless Mikan hesitated to ask. Answering with his actions, Anon firmly grasped both of the bare breasts in her hands, causing the girl to moan a little louder than before as he moved his face over to her chest, parting his hungry lip and letting his tongue brush against the breast his right hand carried. As his tongue caressed the sensitive breast and coating it saliva that caused the tit to glisten within the dim lights, Mikan let out soft cries of lustful joy. She balled up her hands a little bit, almost as if something was subconsciously telling her that doing this with a patient was wrong. But she was helping him,and in a way, he was helping her. Letting go of any regrets, the shy nurse let the fingers in her hands unravel. The excitement from being touched and licked at her chest made her mind spin like a rotor. As his tongue danced in circles on the one breast, the hand holding the other continued gripping, wiggling, and yanking on the one it was occupied with. His finger flicked against the hard nipple like it was trying to shoo away a bug. It almost felt like a bell ringing inside of her body, specifically in her groin. The pent-up tension of her chest being played with caused her to shake a little. The pleasure was crying out inside of her to be let free, and despite only experiencing foreplay, she was about to oblige. When Anon switched things up and put his mouth around her nipple to suck on it like a baby, she felt that urge close to breaking down the door within her. Her moans got louder, not to mention higher in pitch. And when his right hand pinched the wet, saliva-coated nipple and twisted it ever so slightly, Mikan moaned angelically to the heavens.

Her body shook as if being rocked by the Earth, and she arched her back when her tolerance was overwhelmed. Her lower lips unloaded her fluids into her underwear like a sprinkler, and she pressed her chest up against Anon's hand and face. His sucking got harder around her nipple, like a black hole attempting to suck in the entire universe, and Mikan's pupils shot up to the corner of her eyes, the essence of her lust seeping through her panties and down her legs. Her entire body shook aflutter as the orgasm proceeded, yet that didn't stop Anon from digging his fingers into the soft, cushiony breasts as if they were a pair of stuffed animals, causing her to quickly regain that lustful enthusiasm that she thought would fade away for good. But why would it? Her patient still wasn't cured after all.

"D-D-Do..." A high-pitch squeal filled the room ass his fingers pinched both of her nipples again. She gritted her teeth and threw her head back. This feeling was way too good for her, but she still needed to do something for him, at least. "D-Do I have...p-permission to speak...?" Anon pushed her breasts together one more time, moving them up and down while he took his eyes off of her beautiful chest to look at Mikan, who smiled for the first time since he first saw her.

"I-I don't mean to sound too assumptions, but...p-part of the reason you're like this is because of me, r-right...?" She lowered her head, yet kept her eyes locked into his. "I-It's...my d-duty as a nurse to help you with your pain, s-so..." She was still shaking a bit, but more so with excitement rather than nerves. "Please...l-let me help you relieve your stress in w-whatever way you see fit... B-But I'd like to ask a favor, too... C-Can you maybe n-not tell anyone about what happened today---Eep!"

Anon's hands quickly yanked down the girl's skirt, leaving her only in her panties, but that'd soon get pulled down with them. With her bare pussy and ass exposed to the cold air, Anon moved his hands down to the girl's butt. His hands groped at her backside, feeling the lush, plump asscheeks that he was able to dig his fingers through like a birthday cake. He moved his face back to hers as he caressed her ass, kissing her with a primal sort of passion. Spreading and jiggling her butt in his palm, Mikan couldn't help but to let the pleasure take control of her body, her plump, puffy pussy ever so wet from the constant attention the girl was getting. Soft moans slipped from her lips as the kiss continued, and she found herself moving her hands over to the man's crotch to unzip his pants. She felt as if she was imposing somewhat, but the lustful curiosity developing within her needed to be sated.

She reached her hand into the man's pants, letting his fingers wrap around his member. Her eyes burst with a bright pink heart that would fade into the abyss of her horny eyes. It was easy to tell from how hard it was, but when she pulled his rod from out of his pants, he saw his meaty, large erection in full view. The length wasn't anything to brush over, and, as she could tell with the hand slowly stroking it, it was hard as iron. Was this one of the drugs' effects? It had to be; she never saw anything quite like that on any guy she's been with before. With this in mind, she couldn't help but to think how beautiful medicine is.

"E-Ehehehe.... I-It seems like the drugs made q-quite the drastic alternations to your p-physical properties," Mikan noted while she continued stroking the hard length as Anon gripped her buttocks just a bit more before he kicked off his shoes and moved his hands back to the edge of his jeans, yanking them down along with his underwear, leaving him just a little more naked than the nurse that still had on her socks, shoes, and bandage around her leg. Her eyes were locked onto his rod as she caressed it in her hand, twisting her palm and fingers around the mass while her lips curved into a drooling smile. "I-I don't know how long it can g-go without being unattended to..."

Suddenly, Mikan felt her hips grabbed. She looked up into Anon's eyes for a second before she was suddenly tossed on her back on the bed he was resting on. The male started to crawl over the nurse, who watched him lower himself over her chest, which was directly beneath that giant cock she had fallen in love with. Once it rested nice and snug in between those large breasts, all she could do was stare. It felt just as warm on her chest as it did in her hands, and the way it pulsated like it was ready to move fired up the nurse to an almost dangerous extent.

Soon enough, he began to move his hips, while he reached down to grab her breasts, sinking his fingers into the plush bags of flesh that he slid his meat into. Like marshmallows over a campfire, he felt as if his cock was going to melt in her soft tits each time he moved into them thanks to them emitting warmth around him like a microwave. He moved his hips just a little harder, and pushed her tits further down against the dick that pistoned through them.

"A-Are they good enough for you? Am I making you h-happy...?" The intense grip on her breasts caused the girl to moan as she watched the tip pop up from in between her breasts while he fucked her tits. With the force of his motions gradually increasing with each thrust, Mikan couldn't help but to wonder how something like that would feel in her mouth, which was watering at the idea of a sucking on a penis like that. She started to part her lips, letting the tip poke into her mouth while his length continued fucking the girl's breasts eagerly. She looked up like an pet striving for her master's attention, feeling his fingers dig into her breasts while he moved his hips a little faster. His cock fucked her warm breasts some more as more of his length got pushed inside of her mouth, the tip bringing along more of the mass to slide in between her lips. She hummed around the portion inside of her mouth, her tongue instinctively gliding around his length quickly. The feeling of his rod fucking her tits and mouth felt so good that her naked pussy began to drip its arousal on the bed. Soon enough, though, even Mikan put her hands on top of Anon's, assisting them at groping at her massive chest. His fingers began to pinch her nipples, pulling on them a bit while she squeaked around his tip. She shut her eyes while keeping one part of his penis between her lips, the other in her tits. It was hard to believe that she was uncomfortable with this with how positively her body was reacting. Serving patients like this, no matter how timid she was, was her favorite thing. And this was no exception, especially with the monster-sized penis he decided to experiment on her with.

The warm, wet mouth continued sucking on what filled it, the familiar taste of precum leaking on her tongue. Her heart beat eagerly for his climax, and she closed her eyes as he let his length push into her breasts, the jiggling cleavage rippling in tandem with his pulsating rod. The pause of his movements came with a sharp gasp, and he blasted his pent-up rivers of cum into her. She closed her eyes and felt her tits get pressed up against his breasts, savoring even the slightest movement it made as it shot so much of its cum inside of the nurse's mouth that some of it leaked out onto her lips. He pulled his hips back, yanking his cock out of her mouth and letting his rod continue to fire its cum all over her breasts, coating them in his fresh, thick seed.

After a little while, Mikan slowly opened her eyes, her tongue rolling the newly acquired seed around in her mouth. "W...Was it good...? Y-You came quite a bit..." With some of the cum still resting on her lips, she stared over at the seed-dripping member drop some of it onto her breasts. She wondered how she looked to him. A slut? An angel? Maybe both? She couldn't help but to push her own breasts together, letting her fingers dip into the droplets of semen that coated them. "I-I hope it was nice... I-If you don't mind me saying, I-I had a really good time... Is that bad...?" Part of Mikan regretted asking. She saw that his member was still hard, even after having just released. "N-No way... You're _still_ hard...? The girl moved her hand up to grab the erection, which was at the same amount of hardness that it was when she first touched it. "I-I suppose that isn't u-uncommon, but..." She slowly started to stroke the length again, pumping her hand up and down the man's penis while looking at it with some sort of anticipation. "I-I don't know if I-I can k-keep up with this..."

Almost as if to challenge Mikan's self-confidence, he reached his hands out to grab the girl's waist, flipping her onto her stomach. Her bare buttocks were now in full view of the man, and she found herself blushing even more. She looked back at Anon, who gripped and groped at her thick butt. His hands massaged her rump, squeezing it constantly without any sign of stopping. He lifted his right hand, smacking her asscheek quickly, watching it jiggle as the nurse gritted her teeth to endure the sharp pain going through her. He was treating her butt like dough, kneading it without a second thought. He was so rough with her that it reminded her that she was actually quite attractive. It put a smile on her face. "I-It's your toy tonight...w-whenever you want..." She giggled a bit nervously until she felt him spread her buttocks with his fingertips, "W-Wait a second!"

With a questioning grunt, Anon paused his groping hands. She watched a shaking Mikan get up and reach her hand over to the drawer in the desk next to the bed. She pulled it open and reached inside to pull out a tiny bottle of clear lube.She stood on her hands and knees, slightly arching her back to present her ass further to him. "U-Um...I-I know I deserve to be in pain and what not... B-But if you could, c-could you maybe..." It wasn't until the nurse realized her position that she let the bottle fumble out of her fingers and onto the bed. "W-What am I thinking?! A-A-A worthless waste of s-space like me d-doesn't g-get to decide anything, r-right...? I-I bet that's what you're thinking..."

As Mikan degraded herself, Anon reached over to grab the lube, opening it and pouring the fluid onto the length of his member all the way to its head. He spread the girl's asscheeks with his fingers again, pouring the rest of the lube onto her them and into her pucker, making not only her large back end, but even her bright pink pucker nice and shiny. "I-I'm not worthy of your kindness...." She frowned a little while looking down at the sheets in some kind of guilt. She didn't have time to lament for long, though; Anon was on track of putting his thick tip into her tight entrance, which stretched out around it and the massive length that would slide into her inch after inch. A pained but lustful shriek sounded from the very bottom of Mikan's lungs as she felt a surge of pain shoot through her. "G-Goodness...!"

Anon started to move again, thrusting his sizable length back and forth into the walls of her back door, her muscles being forced apart as she clawed at the bed. She bore with the pain, but it was almost too big, as if she could be split apart by it at any moment. Despite the agony, though, she found her pussy getting wetter at the feeling of getting fucked in the ass. Though strong, the pain started to rapidly fade away with each thrust. She was thankful that her asshole had taken enough poundings to tolerate the pain of especially large dicks to adjust to this one quickly. Her moans were no longer riddled with pain, but filled with delight and lust. His dick moved faster into her, churning the inside of the nurse's ass with more speed behind each thrust, his hands gripping onto her hips and pulling her closer towards him. His hips clapped her buttocks each time he moved forward, and sh felt the present but weakened pain work in sync with the ecstasy to make her mind focus on nothing but the endless pleasure getting rammed the ass was giving her.

The bed shook as a result of the rough fucking, which was only getting more and more intense, much to both of their pleasure. It didn't take long for his rod to hit the more sensitive areas that laid in the back of Mikan's asshole, which tightened around him while she felt all sense of reason and purpose get pummeled out of her. She rested her head on the bed, her moans getting louder while her cunt pulsated. Eventually, her cries ran dry, as if she slightly choked on air each time she moaned. She pressed her chest on the bed, smothering the sheets with her breasts while she obediently took the dick up her ass. Her beat-up hair shifting with each lunge made into her, Anon reached a hand over to grab onto her locks, pulling her head back by them as his thrusting only got faster. The mass pounded the ass that tightened evermore around him. Finally, she yelled. "I-I'm sorry!! I-I'm...!" And with that, she rained upon the bed a violent discharge of her clear fluids, dousing the sheets in her nectar as his he sunk his sex all the way into her tunnel. Her body practically vibrated, and her mouth formed a very toothy grin as the pupils in her eyes rolled skyward, letting the man pull on her beat-up hair while feeling him twitch inside of her.

"I-I made a mess on the bed...." Mikan noticed, yet her smile didn't vanish. She definitely felt guilty, but the guilt was drowned out by the overwhelming lust she had for this man's penis. "I-I really am just garbage.. You made garbage like me feel r-really good, s-so..." He moved both of his hands back down to Mikan's hips, holding her close as she laid her face back down into the bed, her butt rippling each time he pushed into her. His hips kissed her soft buttocks non-stop while he plowed her. His fingers trailed down to those luscious cheeks, sinking his fingers into her puddling like rump while he felt himself getting closer and closer to his own climax. With a loud grunt, he started to move faster, and his member started swelling a tad bit. She knew what was coming. "I-If it helps you...t-then please, let it out inside! Please let it out inside of my ass if it makes you happy!" she moaned. Granting her request, Anon made one more hard thrust deep into her ass before letting another round of his thick, hot cum release. His wads poured into her butt like horses running through a prairie. The nurse's body shuddered, her skin practically jumping from the feeling of having her ass filled with rope after rope of cum. Her loins tingled, savoring in the heat filling its neighbor upstairs.

Panting roughly in the sheets, Mikan's body shivered when he felt Anon pull his length from out of her. Her freshly-used ass was leaking globs of the man's fiery essence, droplets of it seeping onto the bed. She slowly lifted her face to look back on him. "I-I'm sorry...I-If this sounds rude... But that w-was r-really, r-really amazing.... A-Ah! Was it?! I-I'm sorry! W-Was I not good enough for you?!" panicked the girl, despite having just received a fresh creampie from the man that had kissed her earlier. "H-Huh...?" She looked down at his length, seeing that it was still rock hard, despite it having gushed out semen for a second time. "S-S-Still...? E-Even with those drugs, a-a second wind should be all that's left... Just h-how strong are they...?"

Nonetheless, it seemed that she still had a job to do. She slowly turned herself around, the whiplash of the rough butt-fucking finally washing over her. Not having been used in that hole for so long only to suddenly have the very shape of the penis imprinted within it, it was going to be difficult to forget. But she was fine with that; it was practically a sign that there were people out there that still lusted for her. To be wanted was more important to her than anything, so she was motivated to let this dick in front of her use her as many times as needed. "W-Well...W-When you think about it, I-I'm part of the reason you're like this... So I-I'll keep treating you...U-Use me to your h-heart's content..." Her pussy still throbbed with excitement. No matter how shy she acted, she knew that she didn't want this to end to. She moved her face closer to his length, looking at her. "I-I'll clean this off..."

She parted her lips from each other, taking his tip into them and sucking it softly. She slightly pushed herself back and forth around his tip, her tongue dancing along it while she moved a hand down in between her legs. She let her mouth go of his penis before looking up at him. "C-Can I...?" He nodded, and she went right back to sucking his tip while brushing her fingertips against her lower gates. She parted her lips a bit wider around his length while leaning forward, lunging her head back and forth while tightening them around the mass. The flavor of his erection filled both her mind and her taste buds, and the very taste of it was enough to get her riled up all the more. She bobbed her head faster, slurping noises easily heard from the mouth desperately snacking on the penis. Meanwhile, she pushed her fingers straight into her cunt, causing a loud, muffled moan to vibrate the man's meat while she shut her eyes for a second. When she opened them again, though, she looked into his with a needy glare. As she slowly made her way deeper down his penis, getting more of it into her hot mouth, he moved his left hand behind the girl's head, and his right one to the breast on his right, giving it a firm squeeze. The pleasurable chill of being groped at her chest shook through Mikan until he started to move his hips himself.

The man thrust his hips into her mouth like the fuck-hole he made it out tot be, pushing his member swiftly into her mouth before she could even gather her thoughts. She gurgled and moaned around the dick sliding in and out of her mouth, reaching a hand up to grab onto his waist. The thrusts got harder as a response, his member penetrating her throat and causing her to gag roughly around him. She felt light-headed; her throat bulged like a bullfrog, and it shrunk down a bit before growing back to its notable size constantly with each motion of his hips. Her tongue softly rested under his rod, almost as if acting as a red carpet that lead to the back of her mouth. Her body shook as she curled her digits deep inside of her pussy, which tightened around them as he continued fucking her mouth and throat. One eye remained shut as a response to him pinching her hard nipple. It felt like she was going to pass out at this rate, yet she couldn't help but to feel endlessly delighted by it all; her chest being played with, her pussy sucking on her fingers, and her throat being thoroughly plowed. Then there was the testicles that smacked her chin repeatedly each time he pushed himself balls deep into her mouth, causing her to catch a whiff of the bittersweet aroma of his crotch. She felt like she was being truly used like the toy she brought herself up to be in her mind, and she was enjoying every second of it. She felt the throbbing sensation inside of her throat from his penis, and she gazed up at him with eyes only partially filled with conscious life. She was almost certain that he wouldn't stop here even if she wanted him to. And that was fine by her.

His right hand moved off of her breast and behind her head, using both of them to hold her in place as he continued thrusting about inside of her mouth. Drool and spit escaped out of the corners of her mouth, leaving a mess of saliva on the girl's face that would only continue to get bigger as he pushed his rod into her like a fright train. She soon let her hand fall from his waist. Her lungs were reaching their limit, but so was her pussy. So was his penis. She was ready. Completely ready. With one last effort, Anon pushed his cock deep into Mikan's throat. He grunted loudly as he finally unloaded the third round of cum his body had to offer. Feeling the hot, thick fluid spill out in her throat, Mikan swallowed around the large mass that pumped wad after wad of semen into it and down her belly. She spread her fingers out inside of her pussy yet again, though the feeling of having her belly filled with cum worked alongside her digits to bring her cunt to another climax, juices falling from it like raindrops from a cloud onto the sheets.

After a few seconds of Mikan's lips practically kissing the very base of Anon's crotch, the male slowly pulled his hips back, his rod, now coated in saliva, cum, and other fluids, slipped from her mouth. The moment it left her lips, Mikan fell backwards onto the bed. She took deep, raspy breaths as she looked at the ceiling as if she had just come back from the dead. Her body shook with each breath she took in, and then some more with each one she let out. She felt as if she had just gotten out of a roller-coaster with every kind of loop imaginable. She could barely find the strength to speak; her throat was far too sore after having such a rough visitor come through. After a minute of lying down, she slowly leaned herself back up to see the man slowly approach her. "N-N-No... E-Even to this e-extent, i-it's impossible..." 

Ever still remained the undying hardness of Anon's penis. Covered in saliva, but still hard. Mikan, who had just caught her breath, knew that something like this should be worrying. Even if she wasn't a doctor, she knew that this had lasted way longer than it should have. And yet... she was happy with it, especially knowing that there still one place where she hadn't felt him in yet. She leaned herself back again, laying flat on the bed as she spread her legs. A bit of her shyness kicked in, it seemed; she wasn't looking Anon in the eye when she presented him with her wet pussy. It only lasted for a second, though; she knew she was in no position to question him. She slowly gazed back at the man, lust fully occupying her eyes. She lifted her spread legs, wrapping her arms around the bottom of them. "Y-You want to do it here...?" asked the nurse. Anon poked his tip against her pussy a few times, causing the girl to shiver in bliss. She watched him massage his tip against her plump pussy until it slid inside of her. Her soft moans escalated into higher volumes as he pushed more and more of his inches into her, his rod spreading out her hot, velvety walls. Feeling herself getting stretched out, Mikan's legs shook while she closed her eyes. No sooner than when he entered her, though, he moved---and quickly.

He rapidly lunged his hips forward, pushing his dick fast and powerfully inside of her pussy. The sounds of her screams bounced off the walls while his dick rushed through her depths, the force making her breasts bounce with each swing his waist made. His hands reached down to them, squeezing them firmly as he railed his length in and out of her like a mindless machine, his thick rod twitching intensely inside of her. The feeling was practically electric. Her nympho side showed itself more and more as her moans got lewder, going as far as to even rub her clit aggressively while he pushed his thickness all the way into her. She squealed as her walls convulsed around his member, the pleasure rapidly building inside of her when he pinched her nipples with his fingers.

"Y-You're being so rough!" Mikan pointed out in the middle of her moaning, the smacks of his sweaty hips pressing against her emitting vibrantly. She watched the way his big penis rushed in and out of her pussy in the blink of an eye, feeling the drilling rattle her to the core. Her squeaks got more frequent as he pushed into her more. He enjoyed the feeling of her wet caverns caress his sex each time it moved, making him want to plow into harder than he already was. His hands pushed her fat tits together while he grunted. Mikan slowly raised a hand to Anon's shoulder, squeezing it tightly while she let him pound him. Truthfully, she was loving this; the feeling of being endlessly wanted and fucked by someone that had eyes for her. Regardless of what it truly meant, she felt special. She couldn't help but to smile as she felt her walls clamp up around him even more, though it quickly faded into an expression of lust-fueled shock when he pushed himself quicker into her.

Again, the bed creaked from the ferocity of the fucking, and Mikan's tongue flopped from her mouth as her poor snatch was pummeled by the aggressive man. She couldn't recall the last time she's felt this good, but it was a feeling she welcomed with open arms. With drool trickling out of her mouth and a bright blush on her cheeks, she didn't look any different from a dog in heat taking the beastly poundings of Anon's mass. Following instinct, her shaky legs wrapped around the man's waist, making sure he bottomed out every time he pushed his massive length into her. As he sunk his fingers further into the flesh of her ample breasts, she felt herself tighten up more around the man shaft, gripping it like a vice while she looked up at him. "I-Inside... Please, l-let it all o-out inside...!" begged the girl as any and all logic and mannerisms completely left her body. "Show me how much you need me! P-Please, show me that you truly want me!!"

Anon moved his hands from her large breasts and underneath Mikan's soft ass, gripping it tightly as he hunched over her, lifting her hips up from off the bed slightly. With her cunt directly underneath him, he slammed his hips down like a jackhammer, his thick shaft rapidly jabbing the deepest parts of her wet tunnels. Unable to hold back any longer, the woman cried out loudly as she squirted; her fluids gushed out of her cunt as it was fucked at rocket speeds, her walls convulsing around him as the thrusting got harder and harder. With one more hard thrust, Anon grunted. His dick twitched rapidly inside of her cunt while he pumped out blazing, fresh seed directly inside of her, feeling her walls milk his member for all its worth. His body shook as he continued pouring his seed inside of her, his fingers kneading Mikan's buttocks while his seed poured into her snatch. Despite not being his first load, his cum still managed to spill in numerous amounts, filling her pussy all the way to the brim. He savored the feeling of his hard rod being wedged into her snatch for a few seconds longer before pulling his hips back and letting go of her, letting her ass fall back on the bed. Her pussy leaked his hot semen on the bed, the warmth of his loads keeping her body craving more of him. Despite this, though, she knew her body was reaching its limits at last. But she also didn't want to stop. And judging from the erection that remained present on Anon's body, neither did he. 

"C-Can...Y-You...E-Excuse me for a-a moment...?" Barely recovering from her orgasm, Mikan slowly crawled back over to the side of the bed, reaching out to her desk and digging through a drawer until she pulled out a syringe, similar to one of the ones she had accidentally put upon Anon. She looked down at her own groin, then slowly leaned up before gently pricking a spot just above it. She injected the aphrodisiac into the area where it would take its strongest effect the quickest. She put the needle back on the desk, then looked over to Anon before a pink flash of light shined in her eyes. She panted, and a lustful grin formed on her lips while she reached down and spread her cum-leaking pussy lips for the man. "Ah... That's so much better... " She let out a lust-fueled laugh, her horny eyes glancing up at the man. The drug was working well; her cunt was drooling with fluids, mixing with the creampie that leaked out of her pussy and ass, and her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest, a sensation that was actually quite fun in this situation.

"Now, let's keep going... A-After all, it wouldn't do me well to leave my patient like this, r-right?"

Even now, she could still feel the imprints of his cock left inside of her cum-stuffed pussy. Never forgetting the phenomena of being handled so intensely, she walked past the rest room while holding her clipboard again. She stopped to look at the sheets on the bed that were nice and tidy, but were previous doused and soaked in her fluids and his semen. A blush formed on her cheeks, her body shaking from the memories of having sex non-stop with the patient she took care of. With her folds growing wet at the memory, she walked down the hall, wondering when she'd see the man again---or if he'd see her again for that manner. She cursed her own incompetence in her head; she should have had him stay quiet in exchange for what she did, but it was too late to offer that kind of deal now. For now, all she could do was the work of a hundred doctors while they were still gone. She walked through the door that lead to the receptionist area, standing behind some glass windows before beginning to do some paperwork. Seconds after she started, though, the front door opened. Mikan looked up, and squeaked when she saw the man. The tall height, the bulging muscles, the beastly demeanor... was gone. Anon was restored back to normal.

"W-Welcome back!" Mikan stuttered, looking over at the man while he approached her. "How... w-was getting home?" Anon gave a thumbs up, and Mikan felt herself cringe. "O-Oh... I forgot to t-take care of your throat... I-I'm sorry... Is it still sore?" Anon looked down, nodding his head for a bit. "W-Well, w-we can get you treated right away! ...E-Eep! I mean, n-normally! I-It'll just be some prescribed medicine and you'll b-be better in no time!" Mikan poked her fingers together as Anon reached into his pocket, taking out an application of some kind. Curious, Mikan opened the window and took the paper, reading it carefully. "...Y-You want to work here?! W-W-With me?!" He nodded his head. "A-A-A-Are you sure!? I-I-I mean, I-I can teach you everything that I-I know, b-but are you o-okay with that?" The look in Anon's eyes showed that he had no rejections. "Perfect! T-Then let's g-get started right away! O-Or maybe we should do an interview first..." The nurse looked over at Anon, relieved that she was able to help him return to normal---mostly. One thing remained. That colossal penis still bulged through his pants. The massive mass threatened to tear through the seams of his pants, and it pulsated like the heart in his body. 

Mikan's cheeks went pink again, but she knew what had to be done. She walked from behind the receptionist area and over to him rather shyly. Just looking at that humongous bulge slowly reawakened her sexual nature, which was becoming more apparent in her eyes. With a smile mixed with timidity and lust, she spoke, gently moving her hand to his crotch, giving it a gentle squeeze, which was rewarded with a pleasurable throb from the man's penis. "I-I think that if you're t-to work in a facility like this, y-you need to be as healthy as possible, s-so..." She moved her hand over to her wrist, squeezing it gently. "I-If you don't mind, let me take care of you. I will be looking after you a lot more, after all... Teehee..."

**Author's Note:**

> The Dangan Ronpa games are filled with such interesting characters, and the one of the ones that stuck out to me the most was this innocent fluff of pureness! Ignoring certain events that happen in SDR2, she has the perfect amount of softness personality wise that draws me in, and her appearance itself is really cute, too! I really wish I could draw so I could make some nice fanart of her, but this'll have to do! Hm...I've been taking a lot of risks with the stuff I've been writing. Next time, I'll just go back to writing with the normal things I'm into, and with the normal writing style I'm used to. What is that style, though? I don't really know...  
> Anyway, this is my first fanfic of the year, so I hope this starts things off well!


End file.
